VERDE NAVIDAD
by Claudia1542
Summary: Cuando la navidad no significa paz y amor, ¿podrà alguien animarte y hacerte entender el significado de la navidad? · Oneshot·


**Buenaaaaaas~~**

**Holita xD vuelve Claudia (hasta k os hartéis de mí)**

**Esta vez os traigo un ¿bonito? fic navideño, lleno de angustia, pena y algo de fiesta tb.**

**Personalmente este fic no me gusta mucho, aunk me siento orgullosa de algunos trozos, k no parece k los haya escrito yo xD**

**Pero por lo general es una historia que no me ha convencido mucho mientras la he escrito, pero tenía ganas!**

**Dicho esto, espero k la leáis y la disfrutéis, es sólo una pequeña viñeta dramátixa, pk la navidad no tiene pk ser algo feliz para todos.ç**

**Disfrutad!! ;)**

* * *

VERDE NAVIDAD

Cerró el sobre con cuidado, tras lamer de punta a punta ligeramente el borde de la solapa del sobre blanco inmaculado. Sonrió, y mojó de nuevo la punta de una de sus plumas más finas en el botecito de tinta negra que descansaba encima de su escritorio siempre. Dejó que la gota de líquido negra resbalara de la punta del instrumento y cayera dentro del tarro, y entonces llevó la pluma a la cara anterior del sobre. Escribió con una letra limpia y cuidada una dirección que se sabía de memoria y en el remitente, un escueto "Nami" en letras grandes.

Suspiró y en ese momento el doctor de abordo asomó la cabecita por la puerta de su habitación. El reno entró tímidamente con un sobre abierto en la mano y lo tendió.

- Creo que he terminado, Nami…

La pelirroja agarró el sobre blanco y sacó de su interior el papel doblado de color rosado. Lo desdobló y o miró por encima, sin leer para no violar la intimidad de Chopper. Entonces volvió a doblar el papel y le sonrió.

- Pues si has terminado sólo te queda escribir la dirección en el sobre- explicó la muchacha mientras el reno le devolvía la sonrisa-. Yo me encargaré de enviar estas cartas en cuanto paremos en una isla.

Al doctor se le iluminaron los ojos. En cuanto Nami le propuso imitarla y escribir una carta a Kureha con la excusa de la Navidad, a Chopper le pareció buena idea. Buscó papel y una pluma, e intentó plasmar sus sentimientos en aquél trocito de papel que volaría hasta posarse en las expertas manos de su maestra, entregándole un poco de las vivencias que su joven aprendiz había añadido a su ingenuidad.

Le explicó a la doctora gran parte de sus aventuras, le agradeció sus enseñanzas e intentó no dejarse llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos y su añoranza. Nami le ayudó con algunas palabras y en unos días tuvo terminada su obra, de la que se sentía tremendamente orgulloso. Por eso estaba frisando por que su navegante mandara las cartas, no fuera a ser que no llegaran a tiempo.

Robin permanecía callada con la vista al libro, mientras tomaba a veces sorbos diminutos de su taza de café. No pudo evitar oír la conversación y sentir una nueva punzada en el estómago. Así como todas las punzadas que había sentido desde que a su amiga y compañera de viaje se le ocurrió animarlos a todos para escribir a sus casas.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer mismo, y ya hacía unas dos semanas. Todos se mostraron más o menos entusiasmados, incluso su nuevo nakama, el esqueleto. El único que parecía indiferente a esa iniciativa había sido el siempre serio espadachín. Aunque no era así, y fue de forma indirecta y pasiva, Robin se sintió respaldada por su nakama, que permaneció toda la cena callado e impasible al tema.

No podía culparles de sus malos pensamientos respecto a eso, ellos sí tenían de veras un lugar al que volver. Al menos eso pensaba, pues no conocía nada de la vida de algunos de sus nakamas. Al menos, la mayoría se mostraron entusiasmados con la idea, así que tendrían cosas que contar a sus seres queridos. ¿Ella qué?

Por el momento no pensaba atormentarse por esos temas. Así que dejó que charlaran durante toda la cena de sus cartas sin meterse para nada en el asunto. Ahora, metida en aquella habitación, notaba que le faltaba el aire. Los malos recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente, y su carencia de algunos sentimientos, le hicieron salir de la habitación algo agitada. Se dijo a sí misma que aquello era una tontería sin importancia, que a ella no le había importado nunca la navidad.

Se apoyó en la baranda del Sunny, y dejó que el viento frío le despeinara los cabellos suavemente. Cerró los ojos e intentó vaciar su mente. Sonrió. Le parecía estúpido ponerse tan melancólica por tonterías, a su edad. Chopper salió corriendo de la habitación y pasó a toda velocidad tras Robin, sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla, gritando algo sobre su carta a Luffy y Usopp. Robin apretó los ojos hasta que la vocecita del reno dejó de oírse.

Pero entonces una voz bastante distinta la sobresaltó, porque no recordaba que ese chico estuviera cerca cuando ella se apoyó en la baranda. Esa voz áspera y masculina parecía venida de lejos llevada por el viento.

- Yo no voy a mandar una carta a ningún sitio.

Robin se giró y encontró a Zoro sentado a unos tres metros de ella, con los brazos tras la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Tras los segundos de bloqueo a causa de la sorpresa, su mente empezó a funcionar. Realmente no sabía apenas nada de aquél hombre, excepto que era un cazador de piratas famoso en el east blue y algunos otros detalles inútiles que obtuvo cuando la Baroque Works quiso hacerse con sus servicios. No sabía si tenía familia en su pueblo natal, o si alguien le esperaba en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Por eso se quedó estática mirándole, intentando descifrar aquellas palabras sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión.

El doctor del barco pasó entonces corriendo otra vez entre ellos dos y se paró en seco al verlos mirarse. Soltó una sonora y divertida carcajada y se acercó al peliverde.

- ¿Le has dado ya tu carta a Nami?

- No- Zoro abrió un ojo y encontró la carita del reno a centímetros de la suya. Cerró el ojo de nuevo y esperó.

- Pues corre…- aconsejó Chopper con nerviosismo- Nami va a mandarlas en cuanto paremos en una isla.

Zoro no contestó y el reno se cansó de esperar y se fue, correteando otra vez en busca de las cartas de sus nakamas. Robin sonrió y se volvió a poyar en la baranda, dando la espalda al espadachín.

- Pues parece que vamos a ser los únicos que no escribamos una carta navideña- comentó divertida la arqueóloga, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- No- Zoro abrió ambos ojos y los clavó en la figura de espaldas que tenía enfrente-, yo sí voy a escribir esa carta.

Robin se dio la vuelta de nuevo, contrariada y expectante de una respuesta.

- Voy a escribir una carta- aclaró el chico-. Pero no voy a mandarla, porque no tengo a dónde.

La morena sonrió y volvió a su baranda. No le pudo ver, pero supo que el chico se había levantado y se alejaba.

- Quizás deberías hacerlo también tú- comentó él antes de perderse de vista tras una puerta-. Te ayudará a pensar menos.

Y se perdió de vista, zanjando la conversación y dejando a la mujer con sus propios pensamientos. Tenía frío y se abrazó a sí misma, algo más animada. Quizás sí escribiera una carta sin destino, donde plasmara lo que pensaba y sentía, y quizás eso la ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Nunca había celebrado la navidad tal y como se conoce. Cuando era pequeña sus tíos si la celebraban, pero ella no, no era una invitada a la fiesta. Nada de cultura navideña tradicional la llevó a no celebrar esa fiesta, teóricamente cristiana, y a no preocuparse nunca por si poseía el espíritu navideño o no. No conocía el verdadero significado de la navidad, pero tampoco lo echaba de menos.

Entre sonrisas y pensamientos positivos, Robin se metió en su dormitorio encontrando a Nami dormida. Sacó una pluma y un papel, y empezó a ordenar en su mente arremolinada todas las ideas que se removían en ella. No sacó nada en claro, pero dos horas más tarde, con unas pocas líneas escritas, Robin lloraba sentada sobre su cama en silencio, con amargura y con alegría, con nostalgia y con sueños.

Pero para cuando la pelirroja despertó, horas más tarde, nada de la aventura de la noche anterior se reflejaba en el rostro siempre sereno y perfecto de la morena.

* * *

En los días siguientes, la historia de las malditas cartas revoloteó por todos lados, golpeando a una Robin cada vez más inmune a los recuerdos y los anhelos. Poco a poco todos los mugiwara fueron entregando sus misivas a la navegante, mientras la fatídica fecha del 24 de diciembre se acercaba peligrosamente.

Para colmo de los colmos, Nami insistió en decorar el Sunny, y todos los hombres del barco, excepto Zoro, ayudaron a adornar todo el navío con motivos navideños. Decidieron celebrar una fiesta típica, con cena y regalos, de la que Robin no se sentía ni se sentiría partícipe en ningún momento.

- ¡Robin!- El doctor se acercó a ella corriendo bastante torpemente, pues iba liado en una especie de tira de color dorado con estrellitas y corazones- ¿Vienes a decorar el árbol con nosotros?

La morena acabó de entrar en la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. Al lado de esta, en un rincón, un enorme árbol a medio decorar parecía burlarse de ella y sus recuerdos. Vio que el reno aguardaba su respuesta, que seguro anhelaba afirmativa. Robin suspiró antes de hablar, y su voz salió quebrada, más temblorosa de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado:

- No, lo siento, Chopper- y miró al frente, evitando la mirada tristona que el reno le dedicó.

El doctor se volvió desilusionado y corrió hacia el árbol, donde Nami y Sanji discutían sobre cómo colocar las luces sobre éste. La arqueóloga sintió una punzada de culpa y miró como sus nakamas adornaban el árbol entre risas y armonía. Experimentó algo de envidia, celos por no poder sentir ese espíritu navideño que parecía hacerles tan felices.

Poco a poco la morena empezó a dejarse envolver por aquella calidez y se relajó lentamente. Sonrió al ver a Nami intentando, entre risas, desliar la cinta navideña que Chopper se había liado sin querer entre los cuernos.

Cerró los ojos y de dejó llevar por las risas que escuchaba. Estaba tan metida en su ensimismamiento que no notó que el doctor se le acercaba con una sonrisa.

- ¡Robin!- Y la morena abrió los ojos de golpe, enfocando al renito que la saludaba divertido. Sonrió- Mira que bonito ha quedado el árbol.

- Precioso- contestó ella sinceramente, notando que el calor que había sentido empezaba a hacerle efecto.

El doctor pareció notar algo en la arqueóloga, porque se sentó a su lado y la miró serio. La mujer aguardó curiosa, a ver con qué le salía ahora su pequeño nakama.

- No te gusta la navidad, ¿verdad?

Robin se tomó unos segundos para pensar su respuesta. ¿Le gustaba la navidad? Nunca se lo había planteado así, pero desde luego no le gustaba la idea de celebrarla ni los sentimientos que le provocaba. Era malestar hacia algo prácticamente desconocido, nostalgia hacia lo que siempre rozó pero nunca tuvo y desconfianza sobre lo que pudiera llegar a sentir llegado el momento.

- No me disgusta- comentó sin mirar al reno-. Me da igual la navidad.

- Yo nací el día de navidad.

- Lo sé- Robin apoyó la cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

- Y ese día siempre había sido malo para mí- siguió el reno-. Hasta que me relacioné con las personas. La navidad es una buena época, saca lo mejor de la gente.

- ¿Una fiesta materialista y religiosa saca lo mejor de la gente?- Robin sonrió, incrédula y sorprendida.

- ¡Sí! – Chopper se puso de pie en la silla- Todo el mundo come y se ríe, son divertidos, se juntan para celebrarlo. ¿Nunca has celebrado la navidad?

- No.

- ¿Ni con tu familia?- El doctor no entendía que estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso.

- Yo no tengo familia, Chopper- la arqueóloga cerró los ojos e intentó alejar recuerdos de la mente.

- Ah…- el renito puso una expresión triste que no pudo contener, sintiendo que había metido la pata- Lo siento…

- No te preocupes, parece ser que voy a celebrar la navidad por primera vez- Robin sonrió y miró al doctor.

- Y verás como lo pasamos genial- el reno volvió a sonreír-. Comeremos, beberemos y nos reiremos.

La morena no contestó y se limitó a imaginar como sería lo que Chopper le prometía. Risas y buenos ratos sin preocupaciones. El reno la miraba curioso, pensando que podría pasar por la mente de su nakama.

- Es una pena que de pequeña nunca celebraras la navidad- comentó el doctor, volviendo a sentarse.

- Bueno- Robin le miró y sonrió-. Unos niños viven felices con sus familias, haciendo fiestas de cumpleaños, y otros viven como yo.

- ¿Tampoco celebrabas tu cumpleaños?

- No tenía costumbre, porque no tenía nada que celebrar- Robin cerró los ojos-. Aunque algunos cumpleaños sí valieron la pena.

- ¿Y a que fue importante?

- Bueno- la morena echó la mente atrás sin miedos, iba a buscar aquello que la hizo feliz-, hubo un grupo de gente que me quiso y me trató con respeto y cariño. Cuando cumplí ocho años me hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños preciosa.

- ¿Y cómo te sentiste?- El reno sonreía, feliz por poder escuchar algo de lo que decía el corazón de Robin al abrirse.

- Bien- ella le miró y arrugó la nariz-. Creo que es lo más cerca que he estado de la felicidad.

- Pues así me quiero sentir yo en navidad, en mi cumpleaños- explicó él, imaginando irremediablemente como sería esa fiesta.

Chopper calló y dejó a la morena procesar todo eso. Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer la sensación que la embargó cuando entró triste en el enorme árbol del conocimiento, para perder toda su pena en cuestión de segundos. Esa era la sensación única e irrepetible que su doctor quería experimentar, y eso dio a Robin un motivo, por pequeño que fuera, para querer celebrar esa fiesta. Ese iba a ser su regalo de navidad y cumpleaños para el reno.

- ¡Chopper!- Gritó la navegante- Vamos a encender las luces del árbol, ¡ven!

El reno miró a Robin y ésta le asintió.

- Me voy- comunicó Chopper, dándose la vuelta.

- Chopper…- ella le llamó y el doctor dejó de caminar sin volverse- Sigue deseando eso para tu cumpleaños, y no dudes en que lo sentirás.

Él asintió y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la altura de Nami, que junto con Sanji encendieron las luces que previamente y con cuidado habían colocado en el abeto. Al reno se le iluminaron los ojos cuando el cocinero conectó el enchufe, y ni siquiera las festivas luces brillaron más que su mirada esperanzada y feliz. La arqueóloga lo decidió de forma natural. Aunque sólo fuera por su doctor, iba a celebrar la navidad, aun teniendo que disimular su amargura.

* * *

En la negrura de la noche gélida del veintitrés de diciembre, una fría mujer escribía a la luz tenue de una vela. Intentaba sacar de lo más hondo de su mente algo de lo que sentía o pensaba, quizás sus anhelos, sus carencias. O tal vez sólo necesitara hacer ver que escribía, que lo intentaba de veras, pero que no podía. Podía ser todo para convencerse a sí misma de que no podría hacer algo que sentía que necesitaba. Pero era doloroso, y el dolor era algo demasiado familiar para ella, tan conocido que le daba miedo. Pensó que quizás eso fuera lo único que la asustaba.

El dolor dañaba, pero pensó que sacarlo todo ayudaría a dejar de padecerlo. Dolor, dolor, había pensado tantas veces esa palabra que empezaba a perder su significado dentro de su cabeza.

Todo el barco estaba decorado como debía, se respiraba un estresante aire festivo que embriagaba pero no la atraía. Esa misma mañana Zoro la había abordado en la cubierta del Sunny, en un punto estratégico, que a Robin le pareció acertado y estudiado, donde nadie podía verlos. Ella frenó al verlo apoyado en la baranda con la vista fija en ella. Se fijó en sus ojos, que la observaban fríos y profundos.

- He terminado mi carta- le comunicó el peliverde sin cambiar su expresión serie.

La ex-asesina no contestó por el momento porque una punzada de culpabilidad le acertó de pleno en el estómago. Ella se había pasado dos noches llorando y no había sido capaz de escribir apenas nada. Pero él ya había logrado vaciarse. Robin sintió envidia y vergüenza, pero decidió hablar:

- Yo he empezado- explicó-. Bien, lo he intentado, pero creo que…

- No, no…- el chico la interrumpió y sonrió, borrando su semblante amenazador un momento- No tienes que justificarte.

Ella aguardó por una explicación, o tal vez esperó que él se fuera, abandonando su pacto secreto. Pero él siguió mirándola, escrutándola con los ojos, estudiando su expresión e intentando adivinar que pasaba por su mente.

- Sólo, si aun quieres escribir esa carta- habló por fin él-, podemos hacer algo útil con ellas, convertirlas en esperanza.

- ¿Esperanza?

- Sí, esperanza- Zoro se apartó de la baranda y se dispuso a caminar-. Borrar una parte del pasado e intentar decidir que nos depara el futuro.

- Escribiré esa carta- dijo ella tras pensarlo unos segundos.

Él asintió y empezó su marcha, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente.

Ahora Robin empezaba a contener sus lágrimas, malditas mensajeras que transportaban por sus mejillas toda su aflicción. Pero esta vez no, se dijo. Ella quería borrar parte del pasado, quería ser libre de algunas cadenas. Y no encontraba otra forma de soltar los lastres que plasmando su ser en un trozo de papel. Ella necesitaba esperanza.

Por eso se dejó de tonterías. Volvió a mojar la pluma en el tarrito de tinta y lo deslizó grácilmente por el papel, dibujando con palabras lo que por fin se creía lista para sacar dejando que las silenciosas y curativas lágrimas le ayudaran arrastrando parte de la pena.

* * *

El día veinticuatro amaneció extrañamente soleado pero gélido, y los ánimos de la mayoría estaban bien altos. Se respiraba ese asfixiante aire navideño al que algunos no estaban acostumbrados. Chopper estaba exultante, y pasó el día entero canturreando y saltando por todo el barco, intentando contagiar a todos sus nakamas algo de felicidad. Con la mayoría lo conseguía sin mucha dificultad, excepto con Zoro, que lo ignoraba, y Robin, que tan sólo la fingía.

Como si el reloj devorara los segundos más rápido de lo que debería para Robin la cena llegó. Todo el barco estaba inundado del olor de la comida de Sanji, que prometía ser exquisita. La arqueóloga, sin demasiadas ganas, se levantó y ayudó a Nami y Sanji a poner la mesa mientras sus nakamas cantaban por todo el comedor. La pelirroja colocó uno a uno los platos en la mesa mientras tarareaba la misma canción que los demás. Las luces del árbol parpadeaban y todo parecía recordarle a Robin que no podía hacer nada contra la navidad.

Sentado en una silla de la mesa, Brook acompañaba la canción de sus nakamas con un pequeño violín. Robin colocó un vaso al lado del esqueleto y se quedó un momento prendada de la melodía armoniosa y rasgada que su nakama arrancaba de sus cuerdas. El del afro la miró y ella le sonrió, parada y escuchando la suave música del violín.

- Hace tanto que no celebro la navidad…- comentó él de forma melancólica- Hace demasiado que no celebro nada, excepto el encontraros.

- Yo nunca he celebrado la navidad- añadió ella, sin abandonar su sonrisa, medio dibujada y medio calmante.

- Es una pena- Brook no dejó de tocar de forma correcta a pesar de hablar-. Yo solía celebrar cualquier cosa con mis nakamas.

La morena admiró la madurez y la entereza de alguien que había pasado tanto tiempo sólo y no había caído en la locura. Su nuevo compañero de viaje le trasmitía una serenidad contradictoria que la retuvo un momento a su lado.

- Debió ser muy duro perderlos- la voz de la mujer salió como si ni ella se lo esperara.

El músico experimentó un momento de flaqueza y una de sus manos tembló un segundo, produciendo una nota aguda y algo estridente que los cantantes no parecieron notar. La melodía siguió como si nada y el ejecutor habló:

- Por lo que sé tú también lo perdiste todo- Brook hizo una pausa y Robin le miró, sorprendida-. Así que no creo que tengas que esforzarte para imaginar lo duro que es.

- A ti alguien te espera- la morena le restó importancia a un pasado que no le gustaba demasiado compartir.

- Deduzco que a ti no- la mujer negó con la cabeza-. Pero tampoco lo necesitas teniendo una familia como la que tienes.

- ¿Familia?- Robin se sentó al lado del músico y le miró fijamente-. Yo no tengo familia, Brook.

El esqueleto por fin dejó de tocar para soltar un sonoro "Yohohoho". Los demás siguieron cantando apenas sin percatarse de que la suave melodía ya no los acompañaba. La morena se cruzó de brazos en espera de una respuesta, y el esqueleto no se hizo esperar. Si pudiera Mostar alguna emoción en su huesuda cara, sin duda en ese momento sería una enorme sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿No te das cuenta?- Dejó el instrumento sobre la mesa-La familia no es sólo los que comparten sangre contigo, Robin.

- Pero…

- La familia son los que te cuidan y te quieren sin condiciones- interrumpió él, tratando de hacerle entender-. Son los que te acogen y te salvan sin temer nada, sin valorar ni su propia vida. ¿No sientes a esos como tu familia?

- ¿Mi…?- Robin abrió la boca pero no pudo terminar la frase.

- Míalos- pidió el músico-. No hay nada más grande que esto.

- Mi familia…- repitió ella sopesando la posibilidad que su nakama le planteaba.

¿Eso significaba la familia en realidad? La única familia que ella conocía eran sus tíos y su prima, pero para nada la amaban sin condiciones y la cuidaban, por lo que jamás los consideró sangre de su sangre a ninguno de ellos. Quizás lo más cerca que había estado del amor fraterno real fue con los eruditos de Ohara. O ahora, con los mugiwara, quizás pudiera entenderlo. No necesitaba tener sangre en común porque esa gente, sin excepciones, le habían demostrado que eran capaces de retar a la muerte sin temor por salvar su vida. Esa vida que ella creía inmerecida, ellos se la devolvieron y prometieron cuidarla. ¿Eso era el amor?

- Mis nakamas de los piratas Rumbar se convirtieron en mi familia, una enorme familia- explicó el esqueleto-. Y yo espero que vosotros seáis la mía de ahora en adelante.

- Estoy segura de que lo seremos, Brook- Robin le sonrió y se levantó, pues el cocinero de a bordo ya servía comida en la mesa.

Todos se fueron sentando en sus respectivos lugares y Sanji fue sirviendo en todos los platos. Enseguida, entre cucharada y cucharada, las bromas y las canciones empezaron de la nada. Luffy empezó a reír como un loco y Usopp le siguió. Chopper se subió sobre la mesa a saltar y se unió a las risas. Nami se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras Luffy no dejaba de gritar que era navidad y que tenían que montar escándalo.

Robin tomó su plato de la mesa y lo sostuvo frente a su pecho, por temor a que acabara pisado. El barullo que Usopp, Luffy y Chopper causaban en el comedor, animó a Brook a levantarse también y empezar a gritar y cantar como si estuviera poseído. Sanji se acercó a la mesa con una fuente de carne asada justo cuando Franky se subía a la mesa con el doctor, temeroso de perderse algo de la fiesta improvisada en cuestión de segundos que se acababa de formar.

Nami apretó los dientes y se alzó, enfadadísima.

- ¡Ya vasta!- Gritó con fuerza a la vez que daba un puñetazo en la mesa- ¡Parecéis idiotas todos!

A Franky le costó un poco dejar de mover las caderas, pero cerró la boca ipso-facto al oír el grito de la navegante. Empezaba a conocerla y a tenerle cierto miedo en esas situaciones. El esqueleto decidió no necesitar conocerla para saber por instinto que le iba a caer un golpe si no obedecía.

Así, con la misma fugacidad con que empezó el barullo, acabó, sin lamentar heridos.

- Dejadme cenar tranquila, y luego hacéis toda la fiesta que queráis- pidió la navegante tomando una cucharada de sopa-. Pero cantad si queréis.

Luffy volvió a reír y empezó a entonar un villancico con la boca llena de la carne que Sanji había traído.

Robin miró el comedor, todo decorado con motivos navideños, y la mesa, con mantelería blanca y roja, toda llena de aperitivos y varias fuentes con carnes de todas clases, y en el centro una gran olla de sopa que humeaba. En los vasos y copas, vino, cava y refrescos y en la cara de sus nakamas, su familia, sonrisas y diversión.

Todo tipo de dulces navideños coronaron esa cena mágica, cuando Nami ya les permitía soltarse y montar escándalo. Sanji se unió a las risas rápidamente, y hasta Zoro, siempre con una copa en la mano, río y hasta cantó algunas frases. Robin buscó con la mirada a Brook, que tocaba el violín de nuevo, y éste asintió cuando ella le sonrió. El esqueleto tenía razón, no había en su mundo nada más parecido a una familia, sangre o no de por medio.

Así la arqueóloga no tuvo dudas, iba a celebrar la navidad como debía. Se unió a las risas mientras probaba los dulces y bebía cava. De repente vio al reno acercarse corriendo a ella con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Chopper la abrazó con fuerza y ella le devolvió el apretón.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Chopper- dijo ella percatándose de que ya pasaba de la medianoche.

- ¡Ya es mi cumpleaños!- Gritó el reno, emocionado- ¡Gracias, Robin!

Chopper se separó de la arqueóloga y sus demás nakamas lo felicitaron. Luffy lo cogió a hombros y lo alzó. Zoro se levantó y dio dos palmadas al reno en la espalda acompañadas de una sonrisa. Cuando el cumpleañero le agradeció se acercó hasta donde estaba Robin sentada. Se paró a su lado y la miró hasta que la mujer se percató de su presencia y clavó sus ojos aguamarina en él, un poco alarmada en un principio.

- Oye…- murmuró él, aprovechando que entre todas las felicitaciones nadie más escuchara nada- Voy a mandar mi carta, ¿vienes?

La morena asintió un poco contrariada y se levantó. Guardaba su misiva en el bolsillo del tejano liloso que llevaba y metió la mano dentro mientras seguía al peliverde fuera de la cocina. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio hasta la cubierta de césped y Zoro se acercó a la baranda.

- ¿Al final escribiste esa carta?- Preguntó él, cogiendo del suelo una botella verde de vino vacía y sin etiqueta.

La arqueóloga asintió y le tendió el papel doblado en cuatro partes y acto seguido se abrazó a sí misma porque el fino jersey que llevaba no la tapaba del frío invernal. Zoro enrolló el papel bajo la atenta mirada de Robin y lo metió en la botella junto a otro papel doblado que puso justo después.

- ¿Vamos a tirar las cartas al mar en una botella?- La mujer le miró, escéptica, y él le devolvió una sonrisa burlesca.

- ¿No será emocionante preguntarse dónde estará tu carta?- Respondió él con otra pregunta- ¿O qué habrá pasado con esta botella?

- Pero alguien puede…- empezó ella, empezando a desconfiar pero sin poder acabar.

- Si no quieres, la saco.

- No- Robin sonrió de golpe-. Pon ambas cartas y tirémosla.

El espadachín tapó la botella con su corcho. Robin pudo ver a través del cristal verdoso oscuro las dos cartas, que parecían una sola.

- Bueno, lancemos nuestras cartas- Zoro la miró- ¿Quién mejor que el mar para guardar dos cartas que no tienen destino?- le tendió la botella a ella-. ¿Haces los honores?

- ¿Yo?

- Por favor, hazlo tú- pidió él, más como un ofrecimiento que como una petición.

Robin agarró la botella firmemente y miró al inmenso océano que tenía delante. Casi no se veía nada más allá de sus narices, apenas lo que la luz del barco iluminaba. Aun y así, Robin respiró hondo y lanzó la botella, que fue tragada al instante por la negrura.

La única prueba del éxito de su misión fue el sonido del cristal cayendo al agua. La fría brisa que corría les agitaba los cabellos y restaron unos momentos quietos, mirado la inmensidad del mar ante sus ojos.

- Vayámonos a dentro, hace mucho frío- sugirió el peliverde, haciendo el amago de moverse.

- Gracias- contestó ella, evitando mirarle y sin moverse de su sitio.

- ¿Por?

- Por todo, por animarme a escribir mi carta y mandarla con la tuya- por fin ella le miró.

- Será que es cierto que la navidad nos hace más humanos- contestó él, sonriendo, y se encaminó a la cocina por las escaleras.

Ella se quedó disfrutando del aire fresco un momento más, sonriendo también. Oyó todos y cada uno de los pasos de Zoro, anunciados con los ruidos de sus botas al pisar los escalones de madera.

- Vamos, entra- dijo él antes de entrar en la cocina-. Cogerás frío.

La arqueóloga asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente. Por fin, pensó, sabía lo que es la navidad. Sube el primer escalón, sabe dónde tiene a su familia, el segundo escalón, su verdadera familia, sigue subiendo, entiende lo que significa la navidad, casi llega arriba, la navidad con su familia, se le acaban los escalones, se para y mira el interior de la cocina, lo que se ve por el ojo de buey.

Es la navidad, es su familia. Se acercó a la puerta y la empujó, siendo cautivada otra vez por el ambiente navideño que se cuece en el interior de la estancia. Entró sonriente y se sintió en su silla, pero esta vez tocó las palmas, cantó y se rió como la que más.

Mientras, una botella verde navegaba entre las olas saladas, siendo guiada por el agua marina, por la brisa y por la esperanza verde de dos nakamas que no saben qué les deparará el destino.

* * *

**Pues esto ha sido todo U____U**

**Como no me gusta mucho el fic en general, acepto críticas de todo tipo y reviews bomba y chorradas varias xDDD**

**No tengo mucho más k decir, a parte de que se lo dedico a Maru, por estar siempre a mi lado, a Lucía, por ser tan pequeña pero tan grande, y a todos los del fotolog, k me aconsejaron como enfocar esta cosa :P  
**

**Y ya sabéis, amigüitos y amigüitas:**

**_DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZAAAA_**


End file.
